


Nightcap

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink prompt: vamp!lock mormor pretty please ma'am! maybe some hot and heavy sex after a feeding, or any vamp!lock mormor sex really. thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap

Jim fucks the way he feeds. 

He’s all greedy mouth and dazed eyes. When Sebastian pushes a hand beneath his shirt, his skin is warm, almost feverish as the blood works through his body. 

Jim laughs, thick and velvety in Sebastian’s ear. “I think,” he slurs, then pauses for a second to work his tongue around the words. “I think mine was drunk.”

Sebastian turns his head to look at the couple on the floor. They’d been the prettiest ones at the club- laughing and kissing as they danced. Even dead they still looked pretty good; definitely open caskets for the two of them.

“You kept buying her drinks. What did you think would happen?” Sebastian asks. He can feel it too. He’d taken the man, and though he hadn’t required as much liquid persuasion to come home with them, there was still alcohol in his blood. Sebastian can feel it buzzing inside of him, like a pleasant tingle under his skin. Feeding always leaves him feeling full, slow, but now, mixed with liquor, he just feels content. 

Mixing uppers and downers is always fun.

He pulls Jim a little closer to his chest and bucks his hips up. His cock slides against the crease of Jim’s arse, slippery with lube, and his breath hitches. 

Jim reaches one hand out and curls it around Sebastian’s hip, pinning him to the couch. “I didn’t think she’d drink all of them. Don’t most people have a limit for that sort of thing?”

“You’d think,” Sebastian says. He leans forward and grazes his teeth over Jim’s bottom lip. “Now are we actually going to fuck, or did you just want to sit in my lap all night?” He’s trying not to get frustrated, but they’ve been kissing and slowly working each other up for the past twenty minutes. Not that he doesn’t like it. Usually Jim likes sex to be hard and fast and violent; Sebastian appreciates that he’s slowing down for once.

Or at least he appreciated it twenty minutes ago. 

“Hm, impatient, are we?” Jim hums . He rocks his hips against Sebastian slowly and slides his hands up to grip his shoulders. Sebastian can feel him smirk against his mouth and he bites down on Jim’s lip this time, wiping away the bead of blood that comes to the surface. The taste sends a small thrill through him, and he feels more than hears Jim’s groan rumble deep in his chest. 

“Yes,” Sebastian growls. He moves his hand from Jim’s hip to his arse, and presses his fingers against where he’d watched Jim work himself open only a few minutes ago. He’s all slick and relaxed and they’re not doing anything. It’s driving Sebastian absolutely insane. Jim twitches against him.

“I suppose we’ll have to take care of that then.” Jim’s pupils are still tinged with red, still on the blood high. He kneels up and reaches behind himself. Sebastian feels Jim’s hand around his cock, positioning, and then he sinks down, engulfing him in the tight heat of his body. 

Sebastian curses, but Jim stays silent. He pushes down until Sebastian is fully buried inside of him and then exhales, shaky.

The thing about being a vampire, Sebastian finds, is that everything becomes heightened. Suddenly, even faint smells are overpowering. Music playing miles away is audible if he tunes into it. His eyesight is even better than it was when he was alive, which is impressive since it was always above average. His skin is more sensitive, though harder to penetrate. All of these are aspects he usually takes for granted. 

Except during sex.

Jim rolls his hips forward and every nerve ending in Sebastian’s body pulses. He can see every muscle in Jim’s body move as he grinds back against Sebastian’s cock, can see the blood working in him still. He reaches up and brushes his thumb over Jim’s cheek, marveling at how flushed he is. He’d almost look human if it wasn’t for the quick glimpse of too-sharp teeth when he opens his mouth. 

Jim turns his head into Sebastian’s hand and kisses the inside of his wrist. “Do you ever miss it?” he asks, voice teetering on the edge of breathlessness. 

“What?” Sebastian tips his head against the back of the couch and watches Jim through heavy lidded eyes. He almost misses the question. He’s concentrating on the feeling of Jim’s hip moving beneath his hand, the feeling of Jim’s teeth grazing over his skin, Jim’s cock brushing against his stomach every time he shifts forward.

Jim’s eyes flick away from the vein in Sebastian’s wrist. “Human sex.”

Sebastian can’t hide his surprise. He’s still high from the kill, so his reaction time is slower. 

Plus, having his cock in someone’s arse tends to limit how closed off he can be.

He thinks about human sex, or rather, having sex as a human. There was more sweating involved, and (usually) less blood. He remembers how much more fragile everything seemed. Though he hadn’t considered either of them fragile at the time, he can see now how careless and breakable they were. Humans are warm, fleshy time bombs waiting to go off, and sometimes it’s hard to believe that he ever was one. 

“Seb,” Jim prompts. There’s a teasing glint in his eyes that Sebastian’s not sure he likes, especially when he leans forward enough so only the head of Sebastian’s cock is inside of him. 

“No,” Sebastian breathes. He looks at the tight control of Jim’s body as he holds himself still, like a marble statue with messy hair. The juxtaposition makes him smile. “No.”

Jim kisses the vein in Sebastian’s wrists and smirks. 

“Good,” he says, then slams his hips down and bites into Sebastian’s wrist.

The moan tears out of Sebastian’s throat. Everything intensifies. The world narrows down to Jim’s teeth in his skin and his body wrapped warm and heavy and tight around Sebastian. It feels right. Sebastian knows that he’ll damn himself for thinking with so much sentiment later, but for now he can’t bring himself to care. 

“Greedy,” he gasps. There’s still warm blood and alcohol swirling in his system and Jim is sucking it out of him, taking what he wants in every way he can. 

Jim hums against his skin and closes his eyes, lost to the feeling of feeding and being fucked. He looks completely at peace. Sebastian watches as he slows down the movement of his hips to a luxurious roll. 

It’s absolutely maddening. And Sebastian is terrible at being passive.

With a little reluctance, Sebastian wrenches his wrist away and twists, pinning Jim beneath him while somehow managing to stay inside of him. 

Jim groans in protest, pupils dark and blown as he glares up at Sebastian. “I was enjoying myself,” he says. His tongue darts out to lick a spot of blood from the corner of his mouth, but Sebastian gets there first. His crushes his lips to Jim and relishes the taste of himself still lingering in Jim’s mouth. 

“Yeah,” he breathes. He pulls out of Jim - smirks at the way he whines - and shoves back in. Hard. “Now it’s my turn.”

Jim makes a sound like he’s dying and wraps his legs around Sebastian. He digs the heel of his foot into the back of Sebastian’s thigh, taking him in deep, and Sebastian groans. 

“I hate -,” Jim starts, but cuts himself off with a moan when Sebastian changes the angle a bit. “ Fuck , I hate when you do that.”

Sebastian hitches Jim’s legs higher on his waist and smirks. “Do what?” he teases, punctuating each word with a particularly hard thrust.

Jim moans again and throws his head back against the couch in frustration. A sadistic little thrill settles in Sebastian. Jim is always in control, always hungry and calculating, and Sebastian likes getting the chance to take him out of his head for a bit. Making Jim struggle for words is no easy feat and Sebastian can tell that he’s close because of it. 

Jim digs his nails into Sebastian’s shoulders and drags them down. He doesn’t break skin, but the sensation alone is enough to make Sebastian’s rhythm falter. 

“You know what,” Jim hisses. He moves his hand away from Sebastian and wraps it around his cock, stroking himself. 

Sebastian does know. Jim hates being overpowered, hates that even though he’s stronger than any mortal alive, he’s still not physically stronger than Sebastian. 

Or at least he says he hates it. Sebastian has a feeling he’s all talk. 

Sebastian leans down and brushes his nose against Jim’s throat. He feels lightheaded from Jim drinking from him and now all he can think about is the feeling of sliding his teeth into Jim’s neck. So he does. 

Jim goes still. He tenses for a moment, and then he comes hard under Sebastian, stroking himself through his orgasm. 

Sebastian lets himself drown in Jim. The blood flows into his mouth quickly and he moans at the first taste. He can feel Jim tighten around him, can feel his come wet and warm against his stomach, and it’s perfect. He wants to bury every part of himself inside of Jim’s body, inside of his very being until there’s nothing left but blood and the end of his hunger and the feeling of completion and darkness and shadows and-

“Seb,” Jim breathes. His hands smooth through Sebastian’s hair, lazy and sweet. “Come on. Come for me, darling.”

He wants a lot of things, but Jim always gives him what he needs. 


End file.
